In a band fastening tool, there has been known one in which a rotary lever is rotatably attached to a main body, a band insertion hole is formed at abase of the rotary lever, one end of a band fixed to the main body by folding back the other end is linearly inserted through the insertion hole from a rear side of the rotary lever in such a state that the rotary lever is rotated to an opening position with respect to the main body, and the rotary lever is brought into a closed state by being rotated to a closing position on the main body side to roll a band, and thus to fasten the band between the main body and the rotary lever, whereby the band is fixed.